An other day in AI
by depressed one
Summary: "COMPLETE" A demon is in town and he really wants Cordy out of the picture. Wolfram & Hart wants the kid, but how? Like usual with the law.
1. situation

This story, is about all the fang gang, but I can tell you more now 'cause I even don't know what kind of way will take the story. Connor and Cordy never slept together. The ep. Rain of fire never happened. Connor and Angel are more close together, but Connor has still bad relations with his friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except those you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN OTHER DAY IN A.I.  
  
Chapter 1: Situation.  
  
Lobby- front door -evening. Connor enters in the lobby, followed by Fred and Gunn.  
  
CONNOR I really don't see where the problem is.  
  
He arrives in the center of the hotel. Angel is standing behind the counter, and he's watching them approached.  
  
GUNN (to Connor) We had to interrogate the nark.  
  
CONNOR Yeah, so?  
  
GUNN So? - irritated - you killed it before I can do!  
  
CONNOR I thank you had finish. - disdainfully.  
  
GUNN Yeah, sure, "Good evening" was my questions, 'cause you know that can really help us for the case. - sarcastically.  
  
CONNOR (talking to Angel) It wasn't my fault, I thank he gonna do something bad. (to Gunn) When he took up his hand to you. I just wanted protected you.  
  
GUNN He took up his hand to me, for grip my one, and that's call a handshake. That's what civilized people do.  
  
CONNOR That was a demon!  
  
GUNN Yes, WAS and he was my nark too!  
  
ANGEL My nark - softly.  
  
GUNN (to Connor pointing Angel) His nark! - facing Angel- He killed your nark (pointing Connor now).  
  
CONNOR Nobody ever told you "it's not nice to point people".  
  
GUNN Nobody ever told you "it's not nice KILL people".  
  
ANGEL I think I understood the dead nark story.  
  
CONNOR (to Angel) And you understood too it wasn't my fault!! Right?? - worry.  
  
GUNN (to angel) I told you that we shouldn't bring him with us. It's like all the time, nobody listen me when I say that.  
  
CONNOR It was the first time. - scornfully.  
  
GUNN I remember one Marissa. - cheerfully.  
  
CONNOR That was different, that was when - stops himself and looks Angel- whatever - goes sit down on the coach.  
  
GUNN (to Angel) So what we do now? This guy was the only one who could tell us what happened there. And the little genius killed him. So sorry for repeat myself but what we do now?  
  
ANGEL Well! We will be constrained to check the place by ourselves, in hoping that it rest some evidences there. - turning to Connor, who was looking around like totally absent of the conversation- Connor! -Connor turns his head to Angel anxious- You will go! 'cause you wrecked all..  
  
GUNN (interrupting Angel) Again. -for himself-  
  
ANGEL Gunn! - stares Gunn- You go with him.  
  
Fred who was staying in recessed, advances.  
  
FRED (to Angel) No! He can't (to Gunn) we have this stuff to do, you know this STUFF - articulating and launching big stares.  
  
GUNN Oh, yeah, this STUFF - facing Angel.  
  
The both of them go on toward the stairs.  
  
GUNN (to Fred) What stuff? - slightly.  
  
FRED I talk to you about that all the week!! - furiously climbing the steps.  
  
GUNN AH! That STUFF!!!! - disappearing in the first floor.  
  
ANGEL (looking them) Hey!!  
  
CONNOR (looking around) Well, I guess I will go alone. In fact that's good 'cause I'm a .  
  
ANGEL (to Connor) No way!!  
  
CONNOR (to Angel) I did worse before. - sighing.  
  
ANGEL (looking around, reflecting) I know, rightly, it's for that I..  
  
Interrupting by Lorne who comes in the hotel, he has a lot of green substance in his yellow suit.  
  
LORNE (approaching Angel) The next time when you propose to me an "easy" - imitating with is fingers- case, which I can resolve by myself, remind me to refuse it. - sarcastically.  
  
ANGEL (looking Lorne then Connor then Lorne again) I need you for a case. but it is really easy.  
  
LORNE Okay, alright, but you forgot to remind me to refuse it.  
  
ANGEL This time you don't gonna be alone, you go with Connor! - enthusiastic.  
  
CONNOR/LORNE WHAT!!!! -looking each other briefly.  
  
ANGEL Connor doesn't know drive and it's far of the city.  
  
LORNE I don't drive so good, I don't want to kill your precious offspring in a car crash. - ironically.  
  
ANGEL (looking the floor) It's just for check the place, you know, where the crazy guys of the sect were. We need some stuff for do. something and Connor had killed the only person who was there in the moment where. they did that what they did.  
  
LORNE Well, the award for the best "I don't understand everything 'cause a guy can't explain more good" comes to. MOI, congratulation for me, thanks. thanks; I really want to thanks my parents who had so disgusted me of my world that I came here.  
  
ANGEL It's an easy case, you go there, you call with the cell phone I tell you what to take or what to look and you come back.  
  
LORNE And your nark, where is he?  
  
ANGEL I told you Connor killed him.  
  
CONNOR But it wasn't my fault!! - discharging himself hardly.  
  
LORNE (facing Connor) Yeah, I believe you, you know me too, I kill people all the time but it's not intentionally, just mistake, you know you here he is there and booom!! He is dead!! - disdainfully to Connor.  
  
Connor stares at him badly, he responds with a little smirk.  
  
CONNOR (fixing Lorne badly) Yes, and I feel I will do it again.  
  
ANGEL So, it's fixed. - happily going toward the stairs.  
  
CONNOR (griping his arm) It is totally out of question that I go with him!  
  
LORNE (looking around) Same thing here.  
  
CONNOR (to Angel, still griping his arm) Why YOU don't come?  
  
ANGEL (removing gently Connor's hand of his arm) I have to stay with Cordelia, in case she has a vision.  
  
CONNOR That sucks! - disappointed.  
  
ANGEL Yes, you know, the life is.  
  
CONNOR (interrupting him) Oh! Please! Don't start with your "the life is like a candy box" or something. - annoying.  
  
ANGEL I never said that before. - confusing.  
  
CONNOR Whatever I don't go with him!!!!!  
  
ANGEL WHY!!!  
  
CONNOR (taking up his hands and looking Lorne) Because he is GREEN!!  
  
LORNE (for himself) Why that shocks everybody?  
  
ANGEL And you don't like this color? - interrogatively.  
  
CONNOR It's not funny! It's not you will wander along Gaspard the lizard. - slightly.  
  
LORNE EH!! Easy!! Brat!!  
  
Connor facing Lorne sighs and goes upstairs.  
  
ANGEL (looking Connor goes on) Tell me, please, you will play adult.  
  
LORNE It's out of question I go "alone" with Rose-Marie's baby.  
  
ANGEL (looking the ceiling) And, well NO!!  
  
LORNE This kid is DANGER, okay, especially, for demons, and OH!! I'M ONE!!  
  
ANGEL He is not so mean.  
  
LORNE Yeah, like this little dinosaur in Jurassic Park, you know when the fat guy attempts to escape off and this little dinosaur comes to him, we said 'oh! It's so cute! It's probably inoffensive and BAMM!!! It eats the guy!!!  
  
ANGEL So, you're afraid that Connor eats you - ironically.  
  
LORNE Because you think he can!!!  
  
ANGEL Of course NO!!  
  
LORNE What about I'm afraid, it's that he kills me and makes like it was an accident - suspiciously.  
  
ANGEL He is not able to do that.  
  
LORNE Oh, please, don't close your eyes, he threw you in the ocean, remember?  
  
ANGEL In fact, I was actually trying to forget it, but thank to you. You impeded me.  
  
LORNE I'm always in your service, little cake.  
  
Connor comes back in the place.  
  
ANGEL (going in his office) So, you two go tomorrow first thing. (closes the door.)  
  
LORNE So, you didn't listen anything. -yelling.  
  
He looks Connor who was fixing him innocently.  
  
LORNE Don't look at me like that, I'm not like the fat guy, you can got me!! - bellowing suspiciously.  
  
He goes out the place.  
  
CONNOR ( confusing) Angel's not fat. Maybe a little puffy, but fat it's more to say.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
PS: Sorry if you find some conjugation faults or something like that. 


	2. Girl wants, God wants

Chapter 2: Girl wants, God wants.  
  
  
  
Fred & Gunn's room- same evening.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
I don't know if it is a good idea. - sitting on the bed.  
  
Fred comes behind him squatting on the bed.  
  
FRED: (in is ear)  
  
I think we need it. The stuff was hard between us recently. You know with all we did. - sadly.  
  
GUNN:  
  
I did! - facing her.  
  
FRED:  
  
You did it for me, and you can't pretend that what you do doesn't affect me. We are a couple, if you fall down, I fall down with you.  
  
GUNN:  
  
I prefer could fall down in your place..  
  
FRED:  
  
Yes, me too, I mean do the same thing for you, not just you do - embarrassing- but we can't.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah, but you don't think that's a little bit extreme.  
  
FRED:  
  
No, a lot of people do that. I remember when I was a kid, my parents have had difficulties and they did that too. And after, all was better between them.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yes, baby, but we are not exactly like your parents, I mean, maybe yeah, but with more demons, blood, green friends...  
  
FRED:  
  
It's not so hard, it's just two days, you won't gonna die. - annoying.  
  
GUNN:  
  
It's not that it's just... You know, it's a ....girl stuff... - embarrassing.  
  
FRED:  
  
Oh, Charles, don't be ridiculous.  
  
GUNN:  
  
I don't want to be ridiculous, it's for that I say that.  
  
FRED:  
  
Nobody will know it, in fact nobody cares about.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah, but I still think it's weird, I won't feel comfortable.  
  
FRED:  
  
Me, it's for some time past that I don't feel comfortable.  
  
GUNN:  
  
I know, baby, and I will do all you think good for repair that. Even, it's that mean go in a psychoanalytique week-end. But the stuff I don't get, it's how will we explain our life, I mean without mention that we work with a vampire for fight evil.  
  
FRED:  
  
I said to you it's not a traditional meeting, it's a bartender who gave me the address, she said me that there are plus than simple psychologists. There are seers, and certainly empath demons.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah, cool, so we won't be so lost.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
I think these days will be awesome, far long of fights, a couple of days for relax..  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah, talking with empath psychologist demons..  
  
FRED:  
  
There a bar with some billiard- room and a pool.  
  
  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
You right we need to go in this meeting, for make our couple best than ever! - very enthusiastic.  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
PC: Like everybody expect the conjugal meeting won't be that they expected.  
  
Chapter 3: Lorne & Connor will make their own "Crossroad". Headache guaranty.  
  
Sorry if you find some conjugation fault or something like that. 


	3. Thunder on the road

Chapter 3: Thunder on the road.  
  
  
  
Hyperion- principal room - morning.  
  
Lorne comes down the stairs. Angel is in his office, the door is open. Lorne comes to him.  
  
LORNE:  
  
So you're already awake. You are really an early riser for a vampire.  
  
ANGEL: (turning to Lorne)  
  
In fact I didn't sleep at all.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh, why, let me guess, brooding. - mocking.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No, thinking...  
  
LORNE:  
  
You know for you, brooding/thinking it's fifty/fifty. So, about what you were THINKING?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Nothing just... a case...  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, a case that we can class in the compartment in the letter C, isn't it?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
C you mean, like "case"?  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, I meant much like Cordelia.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What do you want I think about her? She is confused, she came back here, without her memory, after she takes it back with an additional payment, my glory past with all the feelings who go with.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Just be patient and make yourself in her orders can help too.  
  
Gunn enters in the lobby. Directing him to Angel's office.  
  
GUNN:  
  
Okay man, I got your key and the car too, of course.  
  
LORNE: (to Angel)  
  
Why you want a car? - understanding- OH! NO! You're still with that stupid idea!!  
  
GUNN:  
  
Oh, don't make your precious, it's not so terrible, you don't go in a psychoanalytic meeting during two days, lucky you!! - annoying.  
  
Angel and Lorne stare him.  
  
GUNN:  
  
I didn't say that.  
  
Gives the key to Angel and goes fast to the stairs.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Apparently you are not the lonely one who has trouble with his girlfriend. - looking Gunn goes on.  
  
ANGEL: (pensively)  
  
I'd like to can say she's my girlfriend. - for himself.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Who? Fred? She is not free. - mocking.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No, Cordelia. Damn! I don't have any luck in love, my first love threw me in hell, my kid threw me in the ocean, and my "I don't know what 'cause it's too soon" threw me my past in my face. Anyway, it's normal after all that I done I don't deserve it.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh, no, not the "I don't deserve it" stuff. You waited for that two hundred fifty years you can wait two or three weeks more. That won't kill you.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's good you think that 'cause I was thinking to say to you the same thing about your trip with Connor.  
  
LORNE:  
  
It's totally different - in the defensive- first Connor is not a girl, second Connor is not a hot girl.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I localized the place in the map. Look.  
  
Lorne approaches and looks the map in the desk.  
  
ANGEL: (showing in the map)  
  
You see, it's easy, you take that one, you turn left...  
  
LORNE: (taking the map)  
  
Okay, I know read a map, but I can promise that I know supported your little scourge.  
  
ANGEL: (looking up)  
  
I remember the time where people called me like that....  
  
LORNE:  
  
I'm really glad you found some common point with him, but one offence from him and I let him in the border of the road, understand.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Okay, I will say to him to be nice, and don't hurt your sensibility.  
  
Connor comes in the place by the stairs, when he sees the guys in the office he attempts to go away toward the stairs. But Angel feels his presence and calls him to come.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (to Angel)  
  
Oh, you are awake, - happily- why? - less happily.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I didn't sleep at all - cut Connor who was ready for tell something- but I wasn't brooding.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
So, you didn't changed your mind about this stuff, did you?  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No, and it's time for you guys to... - interrupting by Cordelia's voice.  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
ANGEL!!!!!!! - first floor.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Go now. - dashing to the stairs.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What? It's all, he just quits off?  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, so, go on, a big day waiting us.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
If you sing on the road I strangle you - threatening.  
  
Connor leaves the lobby. Focus on Lorne's face.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Okay, a big day waiting ME.  
  
Leaves the lobby too.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The car in the road, I don't know which road, it's just a road. - noon. Connor is in the passenger seat, and of course Lorne the conductor one.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Okay, here we are, we just come to leave the city. Take the map.  
  
Connor just looks at him.  
  
LORNE:  
  
In the sit behind, and open it.  
  
CONNOR: (taking and opening the map)  
  
Okay, so where we are?  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, we are in the 156 northwards.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't know read that, I directing myself with my flair.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yes, I'm glad to hear that even if I don't care. But your "flair" can't help us in a car. Let me see that.  
  
Lorne bends for look the map and deviates a little of the road.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Look the road! Look the road!!  
  
LORNE: ( still bends, but he takes up his head a little for look Connor)  
  
Oh, the brave warrior is scared about a little car accident.....  
  
Interrupting by a lorry hooter. Lorne comes back in his sit and avoids the lorry. Come back in calm position. Connor fixes Lorne badly.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
You really need some medical care.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
And you, you really need to shut your mouth. - irritated.  
  
CONNOR: (looking the road)  
  
What are you doing, look, you're leaving the road.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I can go back in the road it's a one way street. I will continue and turn for recover the principal road.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Don't lose them!!!  
  
LORNE:  
  
Of course I won't! - really irritated.  
  
CUT TO: the car is sitting on the board of the road; Lorne is leaning on the car's wing, reading the map. - afternoon. Connor is still sit in his seat.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I can't believe that you lost us.  
  
LORNE:  
  
We are not lost, Okay, we just don't know....where we are.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Yes!! And the definition for that, boss, is LOST. - articulating.  
  
Connor goes in the bottom of his seat, his arms cross, sulking. Focus on Lorne's face.  
  
LORNE:  
  
I need a scotch on the rocks.- for himself.  
  
He hears a voice behind him.  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
  
  
Still focus on Lorne's face.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Forget the rocks. - for himself.  
  
Lorne continue to read the map.  
  
LORNE: (to Connor)  
  
Okay, we can go in that way, turn by this village or mini- town....  
  
CONNOR: (interrupting him)  
  
Where we gonna eat.  
  
LORNE: (whispering for himself)  
  
Where I gonna abandoned you.- more loud - Okay, we go now.  
  
CONNOR: (during Lorne sit down)  
  
I hope we won't meet people, 'cause it's not Halloween they never will believe that you are disguised.  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yes, I'm disguised in demon and you are disguised in exhausting brat.  
  
He starts the car, and they go on. We can hear music coming to the car.  
  
CONNOR: (with distance voice)  
  
Switch off that.  
  
TNC..  
  
  
  
PS: They will arrive in the sect place, but the case won't be so easy than Angel said. Chapter 4: Angel & Cordelia have a new case.  
  
I'm sorry if you find some conjugation faults or something like that. 


	4. Cordelia's boxes

Chapter 4 : Cordelia's boxes.  
  
Cordelia's room- morning.  
  
There is all her boxes pile up everywhere in the room. Angel opens the door violently.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What! What's going on? - with panic.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (looking him surprisingly)  
  
Nothing! It's just... - pointing a box- it's too heavy, I can't move it. I need put it on these up there. - pointing the pile of boxes in the corner.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Oh.. - more calmly- it's for that you screamed. - Cordelia looks at him badly- but it's not bad because you have a really beautiful voice. - looks the boxes- Why you don't unpack these boxes, that will be more simple?  
  
  
  
She just looks at him intensely.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah... - takes the box - What there is in that, stones?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, just my nail varnish collection.  
  
  
  
Angel puts the box on the others, and sits down into Cordelia's bed. Cordelia continues to sort out her boxes.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's amazing, I even didn't remember that I had all that stuff. Look, hair necessary, well, I don't need that anymore - touching her hair with a grimace on her face.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I like your hair, that makes more mature.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (getting up threatening)  
  
More mature, more old you want to say!!! - irritated.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No! No! Not more old...I meant more intelligent... Not 'cause you wasn't before but... -embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Cordelia starts to laugh.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
You're so cute when you embarrassing yourself! - laughing.  
  
  
  
Angel smiles then sigh.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (turning back to her boxes)  
  
Well, anyway, we must answer at the question, why I came back? And too, why the only souvenirs of my little intersidereal travel are about Angelus' past?  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (sadly)  
  
Maybe because the powers don't want... we get together.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, I told you why. I just need..  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I know. I understand.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I know you do. - suddenly she sits down on the floor- paper, pen!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (looking for the paper and pen) Vision?  
  
  
  
He holds her out the paper and the pen. She writes on an address.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
  
  
A girl, she is pursued by a demon in a disused building. The demon has some claws that come up of his hands. Be careful.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I go! - he leaves the room and suddenly comes back- I come back soon.  
  
  
  
Cordelia smiles.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Don't worry, I won't fly away.  
  
  
  
Angel looks at her intensively then leave.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: disused building- still the morning.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (softly for himself)  
  
It's crazy, now the demons hunt in the day, that can't be good for me.  
  
  
  
He hears a fight, a girl screams, and sees the girl runs toward him, she passes him without a glance, open the door for escape the place, the opened door lets the sun enters. Angel makes a jump. He goes toward the noise and sees one guy and the demon fight together. He goes quickly in the fight. He punches the demon hardly and realizes that the guy is Wesley. After a short moment looking Wesley he continues to hit the demon and finally kills it. Wesley moved back a little. Angel bends for pick up something on the floor. He turns facing Wesley and gives him what he picked up, Wesley's glasses.  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (putting back his glasses)  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Why are you here?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Oh. - sighing- it's a long story and I'm sure you don't want to hear it.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Right. - coldly.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
And you? Why are you here in the morning?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordelia had a vision, she has visions even in the middle of the day.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
So she still has her visions.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
  
  
Yes, and we are searching why she came back. But that don't progress so good.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I'm searching too, in my side, if I find something I call you.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, you can do that. - still coldly.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Well, good bye.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah.....  
  
  
  
Wesley stays here some seconds looking Angel then he turns away for leave. He turns back, the mouth opens, but Angel's not here anymore.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
  
  
Of course - smiling- that was so tense and embarrassed, like my first date.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wesley's apartment- noon. Wesley enters in his apartment, closes the door. Takes off his jacket, and throws it on the floor. He stops and smiles annoyed.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Lilah.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
  
  
Wesley - getting out of the shadow.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Why are you here?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
  
  
I was worried, after you said me that you will sting the egg of "I don't know what" to this demon "I don't know who".  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
You, you were worried or you have take advantage of my absence for search in my stuff.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
  
  
Welcome the trust!! - disappointed.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
  
  
There never be trust between us, in fact, there never be anything between us. - scornfully.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
  
  
Ouch! You are rude here. - mocking.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, I do that this time, I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Really?  
  
  
  
Wesley puts up the egg in his desk.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (pointing the egg)  
  
  
  
So, what for the egg?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Cordelia's file.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Oh! It's funny, because Wolfram and Hart has this file too. And they are actually working on it and others about the new Angel's family.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
And what Wolfram and Hart has actually found about the Cordelia's come back? - taking her by the size.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Wolfram and Hart can't say anything about its files.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, but if it don't do it, it won't have a sex party today.  
  
  
  
LILAH: ( starting kissing him)  
  
Wolfram and Hart has always what it wants.  
  
  
  
She's kissing him, and he sends back her kissing. They direct them in Wesley's bedroom. Close the door. Focus more and more close to the egg on the desk.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Focus on the cellar door. Angel comes in by the cellar door. -noon. Cordelia is behind the counter her head laying in her arms into the counter. When she hears Angel she takes up her head.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I want take my apartment back!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (shocking)  
  
  
  
Why?.....How?..........When?..........Why?.........  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I saw a rat in my room. He was eating one of my knickers! And my favourite one!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (confusing)  
  
You want go 'cause of the rats?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, it's not just that! I need my place, you know, I was accustomed to have MY place.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You are in your place here.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I know but it's different.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (sadly)  
  
I know, I anderstand.  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
You don't gonna sulk.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I never do that!! - offended.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
And the girl?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
She's alright - sulking. - I gonna take some rest.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah - amused- and me I gonna .. I don't know. Good night, or good day - confused.  
  
  
  
Angel goes up on the stairs and passes Gunn and Fred who have two suit- cases. Angel says good night to them and disappears on the first floor. Gunn and Fred arrive in the lobby. Cordelia comes to meet them.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (surprised)  
  
Where do you go lovers? In vacation? It's not a good cancel I can give 'cause you go in vacation and when you come back it's the brothel here.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
We just go out for the week-end, not too far of the city, a little town in the north/west.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah... - embarrassed.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (looking at Gunn suspiciously then comes back to Fred)  
  
And you will do what?  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Nothing - in the defensive- just relax. (to Fred) so, we go now!  
  
  
  
Gunn takes the suit-cases and leaves the hotel.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
He is really enthusiastic about this little week-end.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Okay, get fun kids!  
  
  
  
The two girls hug each other, and then Fred leaves the hotel. Cordelia is alone.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
  
  
Okay, so I gonna check some information about my apartment.  
  
  
  
She looks around. She is alone in this big hotel. The camera pulls back more and more.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yes, I think I will go now.  
  
TBC...;  
  
  
  
PC: Cordelia will make some really not nice stuff for take back her apartment. Chapter 5: Connor and Lorne in the little town.  
  
Sorry if you find some conjugation faults or something like that. (it's a translation). 


	5. Green moon

Chapter 5 : Green moon.  
  
  
  
The car's running- 7 :00 p.m. Connor and Lorne have travelled during two hours when they see the town.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
It's not too soon! I will die if I don't eat something!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, we can still hope.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Stop to attack me! It's crazy! I killed your puppy in an other life or what?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, you just got rid of your father in the ocean....  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (sitting in the bottom of his seat)  
  
Damn, I will hear this one to the end of my life.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
What did you expected? And plus, it's you who have started; It's always YOU who starts.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (looking the road annoyed)  
  
Hurry grandma! 'Cause if you keep up this speed we will die before arrives in the town.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
There are some moments in the life like that one where it is more intelligent to say nothing.  
  
  
  
They arrive, finally, in the town. There is a little restaurant that makes motel too. Lorne parks the car. Connor goes down to the car, happy to can stretch one's legs. They enter in the restaurant.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (softly to Lorne's ear)  
  
I hope that you found some little story for explain the green stuff.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (looking around)  
  
I think that won't be necessary.  
  
  
  
Connor looks around. He sees demons are eating in a table and two demons, a couple, are sat in front of the counter.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Apparently, the intruder here it's YOU.  
  
  
  
Lorne goes sit down at one table. Connor follows close Lorne's heels.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't want to stay here.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh, dammit, for a kid who grew up in a hell dimension, you are really delicate.  
  
  
  
Connor stares badly to Lorne who takes his arm and makes him sit down front of him.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (softly)  
  
You shut up and you calm down, except if you want to be in the "menu du jour".  
  
  
  
Connor sits down in the bottom of his seat and starts sulking like usually, at that Lorne sighs. After eat the waitress comes for clean up the table.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Do you know, the place, "Wollcraft"?  
  
  
  
WAITRESS:  
  
It's..humm.. 26 miles to here, humm.... to the north/west. But it's totally empty; there is nobody there, why do you want to go?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
See the mountains.  
  
  
  
WAITRESS:  
  
There are no mountains up there.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, exactly what I'm saying.  
  
  
  
The waitress looks at him a moment.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Okay, thanks, you can go now. - arrogantly.  
  
  
  
The waitress leaves them upset.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
You could to be more polite.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I was, I said THANKS. - articulating.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, if you say -looks his watch- well, it's too late for go in the sect place now, we gotta take a room for the night.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Here, I prefer stay outside.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Okay, you stay outside and I gotta take a room for the night.  
  
  
  
He takes up of the table.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
You stay here, I go call your father, for say to him I didn't kill you.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Like if you can - disdainfully.  
  
Lorne smirks and directs him outside the restaurant. He takes the cell phone and calls Angel.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Angel cakes it's Lorne pick up! You were asleep... and where is Cordelia?...... hum... he is good, actually he's sulking, in fact, he has sulked a lot... no, true, but if he continues like that that will come soon... no, not yet we go tomorrow - hearing Connor in the restaurant.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (distant voice)  
  
Don't look at me like that, filthy demon!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I leave you before your nipper releases a war here.  
  
  
  
He switches off the phone and runs into the restaurant. He directs him to Connor and grips his arm.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Excuse him, gentleman, he has a brain problem.  
  
  
  
He pulls Connor toward the counter.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (to the counter clerk)  
  
We take a room - still grabbing Connor.  
  
  
  
COUNTER CLERK: (holding up the key to Lorne)  
  
Room 12, 50 dollars.  
  
  
  
Lorne gives him the money and pulls Connor toward the stairs.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't want to be in the same room to you.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Shut up, you do what I tell.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Because I tell you to do.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: room 12- 10:00 p.m Connor is sat on the bed's leg, watching TV, Lorne is looking the map. Connor takes up and goes to the door. Lorne takes up and blocks the door.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Where do you think you go?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Out!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No way!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
If something happens to you your father never will forgive me, and I don't want to be Wes number two. So you stay here.  
  
  
  
Connor looks at him confused. Lorne goes toward the bathroom.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I go take a shower if when I come back you are not here I kick your ass, Okay?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Boo! I'm scared! - disdainfully.  
  
  
  
Lorne enters to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: focus on the bathroom door- 11:00 p.m (yes Lorne is the kind of people who takes long shower) Lorne goes out the bathroom. He looks around for see if Connor is still here. Connor is asleep on his bed. Lorne approaches and pulls the blanket on him.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Little brat. -smiling.  
  
  
  
Lorne lengthens on his bed. He looks the moon by his window. His arms are cross behind his head. Focus on Lorne's face.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Dammit! I forgot my scotch.  
  
  
  
  
  
PS: Lorne & Connor will finally find the site but it won't be so empty. Chapter 6: Cordelia wants her apartment back.  
  
  
  
Sorry if you find some faults (conjugation ....) (it's a translation). 


	6. Cordelia's omelet

Chapter 6 : Cordelia's omelet.  
  
  
  
Hyperion- 8:00 p.m. Principal room. Focus more and more on the office, the door is open and the place is dark. Suddenly the phone rings. The answering machine starts off. Focus on the phone.  
  
  
  
ANSWERING MACHINE: (Cordelia's voice)  
  
Angel investigation we help the helpless...  
  
  
  
LORNE: (phone voice)  
  
Angel cakes, it's Lorne pick up!  
  
  
  
A hand grabs the phone. Focus on Angel.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Lorne...yes...I don't know she's probably out...how is Connor?.......... yeah, but you didn't kill him or let him in the board of the road.... You are on the site?..........so by.... - Lorne rings off before he can say the end of the word.  
  
  
  
Angel replaces the receiver. He stretches his shoulders when Cordelia bursts in.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
You won't believe who bought my apartment!  
  
  
  
Angel opens his mouth but...  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Wolfram and Hart!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It was predictable. They tried to buy the hotel the last year when we leaved to Pylea.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh, yeah! Pylea, I want go back in Pylea - with an imploring face. Angel smiles. And the worst it's anybody lives in. It's empty, I mean without count Dennis, Oh! My god! Poor Dennis he is alone!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
That signified you are obligated to stay here. - happy.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA (don't listening Angel at all)  
  
I can't do that to Dennis. They will see who I am. I suffered for this apartment. Cordelia Chase didn't say her last word!  
  
  
  
She leaves the hotel like ready for the war. Angel remains alone. Focus on his face. He is astounded.  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Okay, so I go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wesley's building. - hallway- evening. Cordelia arrives to Wesley's door. She knocks on the door, no answer, she does it again.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (opening the door)  
  
Wesley, it's me CORDELIA. - articulating like if Wesley doesn't remember who she is.  
  
  
  
She enters, looks around, nobody's here.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Wesley!  
  
  
  
She goes for sit down, for waiting him, next to the desk when we hear a little noise on the floor. She bends down, looks. It's the egg.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (picking up the rests)  
  
CRAP!! -looking her fingers. They are sticky. What the hell that is?!! - grimacing.  
  
  
  
She hears somebody enters in the apartment. She takes up quickly hiding the egg's shell behind her back.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (trying to see)  
  
Wesley!  
  
  
  
It's Lilah.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (surprising)  
  
Cordelia.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (disappointed)  
  
Oh, it's you....where Wesley is?  
  
  
  
LILAH: (looking at Cordelia coldly)  
  
He gots trouble. He asked me to come here recover something for him.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Okay, I don't want to know your business.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (looking on the desk)  
  
It's good 'cause I don't want to you in my business. Damn! Where is it?!!  
  
  
  
Cordelia brings her hands back front of her, and looks the sticky shell. But keeps her hands down at Lilah's view.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Why, what's going on?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I thank you didn't want to be mix in our business.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (scornfully)  
  
In fact I said I didn't want to KNOW your business, so?  
  
  
  
LILAH: (resigned)  
  
Well, Wes stole this egg, besides, I told him "don't do that" but he never listen to me.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Why! - mocking.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Anyway-articulating- now the demon's female wants her egg back, so she captured Wesley and he called me for bring it to him. But it's not here. -looking the desk again.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (embarrassed)  
  
Ho, ho! That couldn't be that, by chance? -showing the shell.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (upset)  
  
You broke it!!?!! Dammit, what's wrong with you?! You enter at the people and you break their eggs!?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It was an accident!  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yeah, like your presence on this planet.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Why Wesley had an egg? This guy can't do some normal stuff, no!, now he steals eggs!  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
It was for you.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Wesley wanted to offer me an egg? -confused.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
It was for some spell for discover why you came back or something in this taste.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, you can say that. Well, call your boyfriend, you have to tell him to mend his girlfriend's mistake.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Angel is not....why I talk about that with you. I don't know if Angel will cry with joy to help Wesley, and your W&H guys?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I explain to them during three hours that the relation between me and Wes wasn't about job, so if now I ask them some help for save him, 'cause he is prisoner of a female demon who wants her egg back, this same egg that was for help Cordelia Chase the girl who works in the other side..  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
What, they will refuse?-sarcastically.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
No, they will ask me to do transcripts about all my future conversations with Wes, not mean that we talk a lot we prefer...  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
OK, I gottcha. So I go search Angel, with hope that on the road I will find something to tell him about my visit to Wesley and you stay here.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion-evening late. Angel goes down the stairs.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordelia!! Cordelia!!! - he looks around- She's not come back. Please don't tell me she goes to Wolfram and hart makes a scandal for takes her apartment back. -he smiles- no, she's not so stupid - he grimaces.  
  
  
  
He takes his jacket and goes out by the front door. Cordelia arrives by the back door.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
ANGEL!!! ANGEL!!! -looking around- damn, never there!  
  
  
  
She goes out by the back door. In this moment Angel comes back by the front door. He goes in his office, takes his cell phone, and putts it in his pocket. He stops him and looks around pensively.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordelia!  
  
  
  
He sighs and goes out.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wesley's apartment. Cordelia comes in. Lilah gets up and looks at her.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Where is Angel?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
  
  
I didn't find him.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
What? What we do?  
  
  
  
Cordelia directs her toward Wesley's closet, she opens it and takes weapons.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (throwing an axe to Lilah who catches it awkwardly)  
  
We will go by ourselves.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You're kidding.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yes, you right -Lilah relaxes- you need to get change. You can't fight demon in skirt and stiletto heels.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I don't gonna go fight demons at all; It's not in my competence, I make plans.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, you do and it's certainly for that that Wolfram & Hart never win. -Lilah smirks - you will add that in your competence 'cause Wesley it's your lover, I mean he's waiting for you right now.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
We are not so close.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh, courage Lilah, I gonna show you what's a real woman is.  
  
  
  
PC: Lilah & Cordelia will go save Wesley. Will Cordelia finally take her apartment back? Chapter 7: Gunn and Fred arrive at the meeting.  
  
  
  
Sorry if you find some faults (conjugation...) (it's a translation) 


	7. The Gunns

Chapter 7 : The Gunns .  
  
  
  
Unknown hotel. Gunn and Fred enter in the lobby. It is big enough and beautiful, little like the Hyperion. Fred progresses in the lobby looking around her. Gunn follows her lowering his head. They go to the counter when a woman intercepts them.  
  
  
  
WOMAN: (always smiling)  
  
Oh, you are certainly our two little latter. -she takes them by their shoulders. - follow me. Your room is the number 248; you'll find the planning of the week-end on your bed side table. -she shows them some rooms in the ground-floor.- so, here it's Estelle our seer, she's not included in the planning but you can consult her all when you want, 24/7, she never sleeps she's a P'thal. Oh, here it's the most important room!! -the woman talks with a loud voice and many gests that afraid Gunn who grimaces- the meeting room! Where everybody can talk about the difficulties he has in his couple or even in his life, it's good to talk, it's half of the way.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (whispering)  
  
Yeah, sure.  
  
  
  
Fred throws a big reproachful glare to him.  
  
  
  
WOMAN:  
  
Here, it's the psychologist's office and don't try to lie to him because he is empath -saying with a big banana smile.- You'll see him often. But the more important, it's "don't fight" - moving her finger under Gunn's head. - here it's forbidden. So, I'll go let you leave to your room and set yourselves up and we'll see each other for the diner, because we institute the community. Bring closer the people in the pain. -she goes away seeing other people she knows. (distant voice) Oh! Geena! How are you?  
  
  
  
GUNN: (disconcerted)  
  
Mamma!  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
I think she' nice. Besides they are all nice, maybe except this demon right there who have not stopped to look at me since I'm in.  
  
  
  
They go to the stairs.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hallway's hotel- Fred and Gunn arrive in front of their door. There is a note on the door. "THE GUNNS"  
  
  
  
GUNN: (tearing the note out)  
  
THE GUNNS -showing at Fred- THE GUNNS!  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
They have probably had to mistaken; it's not the end of the world. -she goes in the room.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (staying behind the room the note in his hand)  
  
No, it's not the end of the world. The Gunns... -smiling and then grimacing.  
  
  
  
Fred goes out the room snatches the note from Gunn's hand and pulls him in the room.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Gunn and Fred's room. -6:30 p.m Fred unpacks the suit-cases and Gunn looks at the planning.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Tomorrow we start with the psychologist, doctor Fifully. I never thought I could be going at a psychologist. I never thought I could be going at a demon psychologist. I never thought I could be going at a demon psychologist who's called Dc Fifully.  
  
  
  
FRED: (smiling at him)  
  
I'm glad you came. Thank you.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
No, you don't have to, and I couldn't let you go to the meeting for couple all alone, you'd have been ridiculous. And like that I will learn how to have a sense of the ridiculous.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
You are not ridiculous.  
  
  
  
WOMAN: (behind the door)  
  
Come on the Gunns it's dinner time! -enthusiast.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (looking his watch)  
  
It is about seven. Damn! We are in an old people's home or what.  
  
  
  
FRED: (smiling)  
  
You didn't see that in the planning.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Still happy that we can still decide when we go in toilet. -Fred goes out. The Gunns I never will get used to that.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hallway -Gunn and Fred's room. They go in their room.  
  
  
  
FRED: (opening the door)  
  
That was a really interesting diner.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (entering after her)  
  
Yah, me, I loved the moment when the fat Rosalita spilled the vermicelli soup tureen in the fat Risaldo's head  
  
  
  
FRED: (taking her shoes off)  
  
Oh, I was really embarrassing to attend at that. I thought that the slogan here was "don't fight".  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
I loved it, but in their level it's not a simple meeting can help them. I'm sure I saw them in the Jerry Springer.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
I wonder how that will be tomorrow. -worry.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Ah! We regret to be came Miss. I just start have fun. But if one person more comes for asking me to show them our wedding pictures I run away.  
  
  
  
FRED: (going in bed)  
  
And who told them that we have a child.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Oh, it's assuredly 'cause I talk to them about Lorne.  
  
  
  
WOMAN: (behind the door)  
  
Good night!  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
She's still here! God is she gluing on our door?  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
PC: Gunn will learn to be more open, even if he needs some "magic takings". Chapter 8: Cordelia goes saved Wesley.  
  
  
  
Sorry if you find some faults (conjugation.) 


	8. Queen C

Chapter 8 : Queen C.  
  
  
  
Alley- night- all is dark.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (knocking her foot against a stuff on floor)  
  
OUCH!!  
  
  
  
Focus on Lilah & Cordelia who are bordered the wall of the disused building where Angel had killed the demon more early.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
SHH! Can't be more careful. We'll get located.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Oh! Shut up! I didn't ask to come!  
  
  
  
They continue to advance and arrive to the building's door. Cordelia looks the number next to the door.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's the address where Angel killed the demon in the morning.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, and the building where Wes stole the stupid egg. And what we gonna give to the mummy?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
We gonna give her a Lamaze lesson.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
It's an egg, that doesn't need Lamaze lesson.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yes and you know what you are talking about, hum?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Very funny! Really, I hope that she'll kill you first like that I'll die happy having seen you dying.  
  
  
  
They enter in the building, it's obscure and silent. We just hear a water leak. Cordelia progresses softly close to the wall. There is a room at the extremity of the corridor. In this room the window lets go in moon's light. Cordelia goes toward this place. Lilah is after her holding her axe tight.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
What's the plan?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I thought that was you who makes plan.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, but here aside get out of here I don't see.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
We go, we find her, and we kill her.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I can't believe we didn't kill you with that kind of plan.  
  
  
  
They arrive in the place. Wesley is chained up into the wall and gags. Lilah goes to him and pulls the gag away. Cordelia turn around with her sword tended front of her.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
You've got the egg?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, where the key is?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Why you don't have it?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Miss 100.000 volt broke it.  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (looking at Cordelia surprising)  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Why everybody wants a reason. It was an accident.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What did you do in my apartment?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (hearing a noise)  
  
It's not the time. Where is the mummy?  
  
  
  
We see the demon comes by the door. It has claws, really big.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (turning around it)  
  
Oh, Okay, I've found it. - the demon approaches to Cordelia- Hey, Hi! It's not me who stole your spawn. Well, Okay, I broke it, but not against you. And look the positive sides, no cry, and no diaper full of poo-poo. -the demon groans - it's the poo-poo, hen?  
  
  
  
The demon throws oneself out of Cordelia. Cordy keeps the demon's head away of her with her sword.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
LILAH!!!!  
  
  
  
LILAH: (panicked)  
  
What?!!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
The axe! Hit it!  
  
  
  
Lilah approaches a little and hits the demon in the back with her axe. The demon gets up and sends the axe across the room with a kick on. It punches Cordelia in the face and releases her, for turns to Lilah who goes back softly.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I work for a really important firm. I warn you if something happens to me... -the demon approaches to Lilah more close and prepares itself for cut her throat with its claws. When it stops and falls down, Cordelia's sword on the back. We can see Cordelia stays up behind.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
She wouldn't have been a good mother.  
  
  
  
Cordelia takes the key on the demon. And detaches Wesley. He totters a little.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
How she gat you?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I was leaving of...well...  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You leaved a pub totally drunk.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Thank you for your help Lilah. -sarcastically. So what are you came?  
  
  
  
Cordelia comes to talk but..  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Not you, her. -taking up his chin toward Lilah.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
What! I saved your life and it's all!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (facing Lilah)  
  
In fact, I saved your life!  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
And what? You want a medal? -disdainfully. It was your idea, stupid idea!  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (sarcastically)  
  
Thanks for me.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (pointing her sword on Lilah)  
  
I want my apartment back.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Oh! So it was for that you came at Wesley; for ask him if he can use of his charms on me.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Well, I won't go so far but yeah.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
We never had the intention to keep it, and now we have placed all the mini- cameras and bugs, you can go back in.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Okay, we go.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
What, now! It's 4:00 a.m!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Like if the Wolfram & hart's lawyers sleep during the night. -smirking.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion- principal room. Cordelia enters in when Angel falls upon her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Dammit! Where were you going? I searched you everywhere!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I said to you that I'm trying to get my apartment back.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You weren't at Wolfram & Hart!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No! I was with Lilah. You'd worried and I'm sorry, but I'm a big girl.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, yeah, I guess. But when I was there I took advantage for ask, well ask, your apartment and they gave it to me like that. - snaps his fingers- it's a chance that the Wolfram & Hart lawyers don't sleep at night.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (looking the paper weirdly she has the same in her pocket)  
  
You are... -she smiles- so awesome, what can I do without you? -she hugs him.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion' lobby- 10:00 a.m There is a truck in front of the front door.  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Okay, all my boxes are inside, so I go. I have a big mini-cameras and bugs hunting to do with Dennis, hoping that he was here when they put that shit in, and not in an other astral plane.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You really wanted to go.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, but I'm impatient to sleep in my bed. If it is still here.  
  
  
  
The phone rings.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I have to go, so I'll see you later. -sadly.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! It's not so sad, please you're like if your little hamster came to die.  
  
  
  
She kisses him on the cheek and goes out. He goes to the phone.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
PC: Angel will go for save Connor who is in a big danger. Chapter 9: Connor & Lorne arrive in the site.  
  
  
  
Sorry if you find some conjugation faults or something like that. 


	9. Wollcroft

Chapter 9 : Wollcroft.  
  
  
  
Hotel - little town - 5 a.m Lorne & Connor's room - focus on Lorne's face. Lorne's sleeping when suddenly two hands catch his shoulder and shake him. It's Connor.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (screaming and shaking Lorne)  
  
Wake up! Lorne! Come on! We have to go!  
  
  
  
Lorne wakes up. Connor stops shaking him. Lorne looks really furious.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (looking at his watch)  
  
It is 5:00, - slowly - what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you want I do your bottle.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
We have to go on the site.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (looking at Connor intensely)  
  
Yes, I know, - slowly- but, why NOW? - articulating.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (looking through the window)  
  
It's dawn, well not totally you took a lot time for wake up.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (sarcastically)  
  
Oh! It's dawn! So that changes all!  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (amused)  
  
What? You didn't sleep enough, did you?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (smirking)  
  
If somebody had cried in your ears all the night you'd not have slept enough you too.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Who had cried in your ears?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (trying to make oneself understood with a glare)  
  
YOU! Besides, one time that made that "no! don't do that! Don't do that!" Damn what the guy was doing?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't know, you sure it wasn't your dream?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, and I even have my hands marks on my ears for prove it.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Why you didn't wake me up?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I know what that does on the father I don't want take the risk.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm not like him.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, that's sure. Well, now I'm awake so we gonna go on the site. Like that we'll can return more quickly to L.A and continue to ignore each other.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Good for me!  
  
  
  
LORNE: (going in the bathroom)  
  
Wait two minutes.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Lorne & Connor's room. Connor is sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. Lorne go out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
It is 5:30. - Connor looks the yellow suit that Lorne's wearing. Oh, you don't come like that, do you?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Why, you don't think it's the perfect suit for go on a site where a sect full of crazy mans have invoked an ugly demon.  
  
  
  
Connor takes his eyes up and leaves the room. They arrive at the counter.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (to the counter clerk)  
  
One coffee.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What are you doing?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (facing Connor)  
  
I don't go on without to have eaten. - facing the counter clerk - and a big glass of milk and cookies for the little hothead. - facing Connor - it's good for the bones.  
  
  
  
Connor sighs.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The car arrives on the site. There is a kind of donjon.  
  
LORNE: (going down)  
  
It's that, the site, an old donjon.  
  
  
  
Connor starts to go in when Lorne grabs his arm.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
This place sends me bad vibes, I call your father before we go inside.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Oh, please! We go before call him, what do you want he says he even doesn't know what he's looking for.  
  
  
  
They direct them toward the donjon. Come in, discreetly. Lorne follows Connor who penetrates in the principal room. There are a lot of little places around the big one.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (looking around)  
  
Well, nothing really interesting here, we gonna check the others rooms.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
There must be are some secret passages or something like that. - he returns him to Connor but he is already in another room.  
  
  
  
Lorne rejoins him. In a little room.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Don't disappear like that anymore! You don't move at all, I call Angel.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (frowning when he hears a noise)  
  
There are men who just come in. - Connor approaches of the door and looks the guys. Lornes comes close to him.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Maybe tourists?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (whispering)  
  
The tourists have big guns?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (whispering)  
  
No, it's more, cameras and ridiculous shirts.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
So, they are not tourists.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I call Angel, you don't move.  
  
He goes in the back of the room, for call Angel with the cell phone. Connor continues watching the guys who move away. Connor goes out of the room.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (arriving at the door)  
  
Okay he arr... DAMMIT!  
  
  
  
Lorne goes out and rejoins Connor, who is hidden behind a wall watching the guys.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (whispering)  
  
If we get out of here alive I'll kill you.  
  
  
  
Connor makes to him a kind of military sign.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (doing the same gesture many times and hysterically)  
  
What's that signify that?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (doing slowly the gesture again)  
  
You stay here and you look in the right.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (whispering)  
  
Why you just didn't say it. And you stay here too.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Take your weapon.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
What weapon?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (still whispering but louder)  
  
You didn't take a weapon!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, no. Angel has said it was an easy case. Damn him and his easy cases, it's all the time the same thing.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
You have to have a weapon always with you.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (speaking more and more loud)  
  
Oh, who do that?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I do that!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, but you are not a reference. And my job was to take the cell and I did.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (speaking normally)  
  
Ah! Yes! And what we do? Throw to them ultra-waves and wait that they die of cancer!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, we do nothing, we wait Angel!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
The time for he comes and all of them and the evidences are go on. - taking his knife - I go!  
  
  
  
The camera pulls back and we see the five guys encircled Lorne & Connor.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh, I'm sure you have some military signs for that situation.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (doing to Lorne a finger)  
  
Yes, this one!  
  
  
  
LORNE: Oh, it's pretty! What we do now?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't know you can call God with your cell phone?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (talking to the guys)  
  
Okay, everybody calm down! It's just a mistake.  
  
  
  
In this moment Connor jumps on three guys. And fights them. The two others throw oneself on Lorne. Lorne & Connor will win when the leader of the group arrives and points his gun on Connor. Focus on Lorne, who fights, we hear a gun shot. Lorne returns.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
  
  
CONNOR!!!  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
PC: Is Connor touched or not? Chapter 10: Gunn & Fred in their first session with the psy.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you find some faults, well you know now... 


	10. First session

Chapter 10 : First session.  
  
  
  
Psychologist's office - morning. The demon psy who looks like human (kind of Robin William in "Will Hunting" good movie) is sat down behind his desk. Fred and Gunn are sat on two chairs in front of the guy. Fred's smiling. Gunn is strained, very bad sat on his chair, like he was afraid to fall down of.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Relax Gunn. It's not a tribunal nobody judge you here.  
  
  
  
Gunn just looks at him still tight.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
So, Charles, you have grown up in the streets very soon, that should have been really hard, what do you think that brought to you? Or removed?  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Humm.... Don't know...humm... endurance. - the psy. begins to write something on his pad. - What are you doing? - panicked.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
I take notes.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
What for? - still panicked.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
For my own utility.  
  
  
  
Gunn is still strained grabbing his chair with his two hands solidly. Fred is a little embarrassing but amused too.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Endurance. It's a good thing, that enables to support the life better but often it's go with certain coldness and difficulties with people... So if I understood good Winifred...  
  
  
  
FRED: (smiling)  
  
Fred.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY: (facing Fred)  
  
Fred.. - facing Gunn - you work with a vampire.. hum.. - looking his notes on the pad - Angi ..  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Angel.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY: (facing Fred)  
  
Angel... - facing Gunn - you hunt the vampires since you were young, they have made you in pain a lot so what kind of relation have you with - facing Fred - Angel?  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Well humm... What do you to say about "relation"?....... we have a normal "relation".  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Fred has talked about special relation sooner.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (embarrassed and strained)  
  
What! No! We... we.. We have regard for each other... but that's still really male.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
You love him?  
  
  
  
GUNN: (looking the Dc confusedly)  
  
Hum... well. wait a sec you gonna write that..?  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
You know there is no bad to say what we feel for the other and all that you can say stays in this room.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (confused)  
  
So why to take notes?  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Well! That crumples you that I take notes. - putting his pad on a desk's drawer - you see, I don't take notes any more if that can relax you.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
It's just; I don't get what Angel is mentioned here.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Well, for someone who lost all because of the vampires and who works with one of them it's very significant.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Significant of what?  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Say it to me.  
  
  
  
Gunn doesn't say anything; in fact he didn't understand anything. He looks at Fred searching answers but she just smiles back at him.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (pointing Fred)  
  
Fred has passed 5 years in a demonic dimension; it's not significant that?  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Yes, but I actually have talked with Fred before and now it's Charles Gunn who interests me.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (chocked)  
  
What do you mean about that?!  
  
  
  
Focus on Gunn he has one hand grabbing the two sides of the chair.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Psychologist's office - there is silent.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
Well, I think we'll stop here, for the moment. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Gunn gets up completely eased again and happy that it's over.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Thanks, Doctor, I'm feeling already better - he shakes his hand and leaves.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY: (to Fred)  
  
You should go see Estelle she has some little things that can relax your friend and makes him more cooperative, but cheer yourself it's not dangerous.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Yes, but I doubt he will be okay with that.  
  
  
  
DC FIFULLY:  
  
It's a favour you can give to him.  
  
  
  
He shakes her hand and she leaves.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hotel's hall - Fred rejoins Gunn.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
You were right it wasn't so hard. - satisfied of himself.  
  
  
  
Fred just looks at him fixedly.  
  
  
  
FRED: Yes, like a cow goes in the slaughterhouse.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
He! It' wasn't my fault if this guy he's shady about his kind of relations. And his mania to write all it's crazy. I go in the restaurant you wanna come?  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
I'll meet you there.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Gunn & Fred's room - night. Fred's brushing her hair when Gunn goes out the bathroom.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Oh! I forgot! The seer gave me that for you, it's for...insomnia - holding the bottle up to him.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (taking it)  
  
I don't have insomnia. - suspiciously.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Well... she's a seer she saw it. You should drink it, just in case.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
It's ridiculous.  
  
  
  
Fred goes in the bathroom. Gunn opens the bottle sniffs inside and makes a grimace.  
  
GUNN:  
  
What proportion?  
  
  
  
Fred turns the water on.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
A spoonful.  
  
  
  
Gunn have heard anything.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
A glass! It's not too much? - no answer, he goes in the bathroom. - and a big or a little?  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
A big.  
  
  
  
Gunn leaves the bathroom, takes a big glass in the mini-bar and putts the liquid inside.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Fred & Gunn are in their bed ready for sleep.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Good night.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
The night can be just good with you in my side.  
  
  
  
Focus on Gunn's face he's smiling stupidly.  
  
  
  
PC: Gunn like you never see him. Chapter 11: Angel arrives on the site. 


	11. Wollcroft second part

Chapter 11 : Wollcroft (second part)  
  
  
  
Morning - Angel is in his car. Angel's running toward the site "Wollcroft". He tears along. By the expressway he needs 2 hours for be there. But the little problem is; it's hard to drive whereas you're trying to hide yourself of the sun.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: He arrives at the donjon. He parks the car (in the shadow, of course) and tries to locate a way for enter without expose himself to the sun and burn like a torch. He comes inside, slowly. Looks around, but sees neither Lorne nor Connor, just 4 guys who are going back some chests up. He approaches of them discretely.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Principal room. Lorne's standing up against a wall and Connor is sat down against the same one next to Lorne, he holds his stomach. The leader of the five guys is pointing his gun toward them.  
  
  
  
LEADER: (looking the A.I professional card)  
  
So, you work for the vampire - no answers - somebody told us that some of his employees will gonna come here so we do the same, but I'm surprised to find a clown and a baby! - he laughs.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
He's his son and if you touch him Angel will kick your ass!  
  
  
  
LEADER: (amused)  
  
I point out for you that it's already done.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (upset)  
  
Yeah, and he'll be here soon..  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Lorne!!! Shut up!!!!  
  
  
  
LEADER: (pointing his gun on Lorne)  
  
Oh! Yeah!! He's coming! So when he will arrive, will see you two dead!  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (rolling his eyes up)  
  
Here is! Well done Lorne! He gonna kill us, well I mean it's not a big difference for me! - facing the leader - please kill him first; it's my dream to see him die.  
  
  
  
LEADER:  
  
Well, I guess you gonna can dream for the eternity now. Ned! Bart! (big bad's names)  
  
  
  
No answers. The leader returns him for see what's going on, and sees Angel looks at him, badly and annoyed.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I hope your dreams are beautiful 'cause you gonna dream for the eternity. - facing Lorne - Lorne bring Connor in the car!  
  
  
  
LEADER: (returning toward Connor with his gun)  
  
Certainly not!!  
  
  
  
Angel kicks his back, the guy nearly falls down but stays in his feet. Angel kicks the gun across the room. The guy doesn't fight too badly, but Angel has quickly the top of him. Angel hits him badly at the head. The guy falls in the floor. Angel begins to go outside worried but the guy gets up miraculously and throws himself on Angel. Angel falls in the floor. The guy comes behind him and prepares himself to hit Angel with a stake but Angel takes up and stabs him with Connor knife that were still in the floor.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I hope that will console him a little bit that his knife killed the guy.  
  
  
  
Angel runs over the room toward his car. He enters in and taps his clothes for stop the smoke. He looks at Connor and then Lorne.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Lorne)  
  
How is he?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: ( he is almost laid on the back car bench.)  
  
Well, I'm still alive so you can ask me directly.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The three are in the car on the road. Connor becomes more and more pale and the blotch of blood on his sweater is bigger and increases little by little. But he's conscious and looks the landscape's parading like he had not realised what happened.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Lorne)  
  
The hospital the closer of us is at 30 minutes max. He stayed a long time like that before I came?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I'd say an hour.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Lorne)  
  
He has had hot, cold, dizziness?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
HELLO!! I'm just here!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Connor)  
  
Okay, how do you feel?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm good.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Okay, great - happily- Lorne! - more serious.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Cold and yes.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Connor)  
  
  
  
You gonna be Okay, don't worry.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I actually didn't worry, but you freak me out with your "ER" quotes!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, I hope you like this show because you gonna see it in live.  
  
  
  
Some minutes pass. Connor is a little bit weaker. He is slump on the bench. Lorne is close to him holding him.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm felt sick.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Don't puke on my favourite suit!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
It's you wanted I eat.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, but eating is not supposed to kill people, but enter in a donjon where bad guys are that's dangerous, if you had listened me nothing would have happened.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (for himself)  
  
I'm dying and he continues to yell on me.  
  
  
  
Some minutes pass again. Connor's breath becomes louder.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (Lorne looks at Connor then at Angel)  
  
Angel.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I know, ten minutes.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: They arrive in the hospital. Angel parks the car on the ambulance place inside the garage. He opens the car's portière and takes Connor in his arms who has his eyes half closed. At the contact of his father's chest Connor closes his eyes completely. Angel seeing him faint speeds up. He directs him towards a doctor.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I need help!  
  
  
  
A male-nurse arrives with a stretcher, and indicts to putt the kid on. Angel lays him delicately on the stretcher and looks the medical staff takes him away into a room where he doesn't have access.  
  
  
  
TBC.. 


	12. Half demon, half beautyqueen

Chapter 12: Half demon, half beauty-queen.  
  
  
  
Cordelia's apartment - principal room - the camera walks around, there is nobody, it's a little dark but not too much - it's silent - the camera approaches to the door and stops. Suddenly somebody bangs on the door, three big knocks, a few seconds pass and three big knocks again. Cordelia gets out of her room, with dishevelled hair and just a dressing grown.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (grimacing and going to the door)  
  
I'm coming! Don't break the door! - lower - Fuc***g impatient.  
  
  
  
Cordelia opens the door, it's Wesley, he comes in abruptly and looks around - Cordelia just looks at him.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically closing the door)  
  
You're please to come in!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Where is Angel?!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
He's hidden under my coach - silent - I don't know!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
He's not in the hotel!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
Well, you know, he gets out of it sometimes.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
In the daylight!  
  
  
  
Cordelia looks trough the window.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
He had a phone call about four hours before, it's weird that he's not came back. OH! I hope he realized that we were in the morning! - panicked.  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (thoughtfully)  
  
Oh! Damn!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
Why? What's the problem? You don't have anymore alcohol?  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (coldly)  
  
I don't see the link.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Tell me.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I've found a place, where there is syntax of the prophecy that one Wolfram & Hart has stole to us..  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
That one we stole too..  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yeah..  
  
  
  
Silent - they look at each other.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (with an insistent glare)  
  
And?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
And?! Ah, yes! The problem is the pure blood can't enter in it.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (intrigued)  
  
The pure blood?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Humans. So I counted on Angel for go in there, but I guess I gonna wait.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I'm part demon.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes! That's true! Great! We can go so? - he directs him toward the door.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (for herself)  
  
Oh! Why I said that. - catching Wes - Wait! We can't go like that!!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I assure you it's not dangerous, well I guess, I'd do it myself if I wasn't a human.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's not that - she throws to him big stares - I'm naked!!!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Oh! Yeah! What do you do naked in the middle of afternoon?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
I don't know, maybe sleeping!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: They arrive into suburbia. Wes stops front of a little ordinary house. Cordelia gets down.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's that?! That sure it's not very dangerous. We go for take the tea with some grandma?!  
  
  
  
They advance and enter in the house.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I thought you couldn't enter in?!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
The entry is the basement door.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! I was sure there was a trap!  
  
  
  
They approach of the basement door.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
It's your game now.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
GREAT!!! And what I'm supposed to search?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
None idea.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Thanks Wes, about prophecies stuff you are still a big help!  
  
  
  
She opens the door, comes in and goes downstairs. Suddenly the door slams.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (surprised)  
  
More and more great.  
  
  
  
She continues she takes her head in some spider's webs.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Not good for my hair! - putting away the cobwebs.  
  
  
  
In front of her extend a grand place kind of medieval donjon, with a lot of spider's webs, smoke and mud.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! Damn hell!! One minute before I was in my bed, tranquil, and the minute after I'm in the Adams' family's basement.  
  
  
  
She walks slowly when suddenly a flag or a piece of the floor collapses. She puts away her foot before fall in the hole.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
AH!!!!!!!! - she looks through the hole there is just empty. - What's the hell is this house!!  
  
  
  
She continues...  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I'm feeling like Indianna Jones. Come on Cordy you have to find the lost relic.  
  
  
  
She goes on and sees front of her the parchments on a kind of lectern. She approaches and puts her hands on the two sides of the parchments.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Here we are, it's the moment when if I take it everything will quake and break down. - she takes the parchments waits a few seconds when all begins to quake and break down - Back at cha!!  
  
  
  
She runs crying every time a flag collapses under her feet. She rejoins the door and hurries out.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
You have it?!!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (sarcastically)  
  
How are you Cordy? Fine, thanks Wes. Yeah, I have it!! And you was right that was really easy, like going at the dentist.  
  
  
  
PC: Chapter 13: Angel & Lorne wait in the hospital. 


	13. Waiting room

Chapter 13 : Waiting room.  
  
  
  
Hospital - noon - waiting room - Lorne is sat on the bench in front of the corridor where Angel paces up and down.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Stop! You gonna make me sick to walk round and round like that. The smell is already unendurable for my delicate nose.  
  
  
  
Angel stops, looks at Lorne and start again his pilgrimage across the corridor.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
OH! Don't worry, he's sturdy, he gonna be ok.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (confident)  
  
Yeah he's strong... But have you looked at him recently?!  
  
  
  
LORNE: (sarcastically)  
  
Yeah, the worst two days in my life....  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
He's really thin and tiny he seems to be fragile like if we can break him just in touching him.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yes, but it's just an impression. Remember he was strong enough for fight you.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What I will do if he doesn't come out unscathed?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
He gonna be ok!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You sure?!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, but I try to comfort myself like I can.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
That's my fault I sent him in this site.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh! He's grown up in a hell dimension.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yes, but there wasn't any guns.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No.. but there was a kind of mechanic arms that flings stakes very very fast.  
  
  
  
Angel continues to walk in round and then stops close to Lorne.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Don't worry.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hospital - 2:00 p.m. - Angel's standing against the wall, Lorne's still sat.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I gonna call Cordy.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, go talk to the girl, she can reassure us.  
  
  
  
Angel leaves the room.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Angel comes back.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
She's not at the hotel or at her place.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
That's not reassuring.  
  
  
  
A nurse walks in the corridor, Angel throws himself on her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I'm waiting since two hours, my son was shot in the stomach, and I don't know anything..  
  
  
  
NURSE:  
  
I'll check it.  
  
  
  
Angel looks her get away.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Damn! You'll end up by sitting yes?!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
If he's okay he will never leave the house any more.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, I guess that if you telling that to him you'll freak him out and he'll clear off. Remember how much difficult that was to convince him to stay with us after the vampire sect attack him. Vampires or not he didn't want to come. We had obliged to do some intensive bootlicking.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yes, but here it's a gun shot, I mean it's human. I can't be touch by human stuff so I thought him too but it's not true.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, I don't know what to say to you, let me think...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Same place - 4:00 p.m. -  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Ah! Wait, you know what can make you feel better...  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, the doctor comes here and says everything is good..  
  
  
  
The doctor comes to them.  
  
  
  
DOCTOR:  
  
Everything's good.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Lorne)  
  
You see, I'm better now.  
  
  
  
DOCTOR:  
  
We put the bullet off of him and we've repaired the intern damages that were a lot, it's for that that took time. But he's good now. Just 2 weeks completely immobile and 4 or 5 days here, and he gonna hurt some times but that will stop... I guess.. - he looks at Lorne - You have some serious skin problems, we have a really good dermatologist, upstairs.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No, it's alright maybe later.  
  
  
  
DOCTOR:  
  
Well, he's sleeping now, he's in the recovery room he'll wake up in one or two hours but he'll fall asleep immediately after that, so you can go.. - Angel goes for open his mouth but the doctor cuts him - but you gonna say me, no, like all the parents and I gonna say to that, but there are rules nobody never listen it and I will sigh and let you stay but when the new guard will take their turn you'll have to go and come back to the visit hours. I gave all the instruction to the nurse in the recovery room. - facing Lorne - You know they are really good. - he leaves.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Recovery room - Angel arrives, Connor is lying on a bed, he's on a drip and has two tubes come out of his stomach, one for take the blood away and the other for ... the other stuff.. He's attaches to a cardiac machine that makes bip, bip. Angel takes a chair and sits on close to Connor's bed. He touches Connor's hand but doesn't take it afraid to hurt the kid.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What I will do about you. - smiling.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Recovery room - 7:00 p.m. - Angel's fallen asleep the head under his son's bed. Lorne is standing next to him. Connor's waking up. Lorne taps Angel's shoulder for wakes him up. Angel opens his eyes and straightens him back. He looks at Connor who looks like weak, tired and lost.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You're in the hospital - Connor looks at him but says nothing - how do you feel?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (weakly)  
  
I have tubes in my gut.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's normal, it's for evacuate the blood outside of you.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (weakly, but we can hear fear)  
  
I want my blood stays inside of me!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's necessary it's for avoid an internal bleeding.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What's an internal bleeding?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Humm.. something very long to explain, so how do you feel?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (he looks under the cover)  
  
I'm wearing a kind of dress, how do you think I'm feeling?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Good enough for whine.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (looking Lorne and then Angel)  
  
He's still here!?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, what do you want, see you wounded and to be at the mercy of everybody make me happy, it's my only entertainment (to Angel) Cordy still doesn't answer.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's weird... May be she doesn't answer 'cause she's sleeping.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
It's passionate but I want my clothes.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What for?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Just for look it. For put it on! Moron.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I'll put this one on the drugs' back.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What's dug?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
d.r.u.g. - realizes what he's saying - whatever! Nothing. But you don't gonna get dressed as you stay here.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (agitated)  
  
And when I go out of here?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, one hour and... Four days..  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (upset)  
  
What! I don't stay here during four days! - crying like that he makes him exhausted.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (for himself)  
  
And here we are, we're going to do butt licking again.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You've got shot and you have tubes in you stomach!  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (starting to get up)  
  
You want bet that I can!  
  
  
  
Angel gets up of his seat quickly and puts Connor to bed again.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (sighing)  
  
You can't be reasonable for once!?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (sarcastically)  
  
I thought the doctor said that he gonna wake up and fall asleep immediately after, why he doesn't fall asleep immediately?  
  
  
  
Connor looks at him badly, short of breath.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, you need to sleep, you look tired.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm not tired!!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I go back to L.A fetch some blood for you. - he leaves the room, with a little smirk for Connor who returns back the smirk.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
So, you still didn't say if you're good, you hurt? Because if you're in pain we can call the nurse who'll give you more drugs.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What's drug?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I don't know, you know?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (he looks at him confused)  
  
So when I leave?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Still four days.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I don't think so. - resolute;  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You can't eat or drink but I can bring you ice.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What do you want I do with ice!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I go to bring you some ice. - he leaves the room.  
  
  
  
He approaches to the ice machine, takes a cup and putts the ice inside.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I'm two hundred fifty years, I did wars and a lot of fights and it's just a tiny kid who'll get me! - he goes back to the room but Connor's fallen asleep. Angel drinks the cup. - Hou! It's cold!  
  
  
  
  
  
PC: Chapter 14: Cordelia comes to see Connor & Angel. 


	14. Waiting room second part

Chapter 14: Waiting room second part.  
  
  
  
Front of Hyperion - 9:00 p.m. (nearly)  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (advancing to the door)  
  
I have to take some of Angel's books. You'll tell him 'cause I don't want he tries to suffocate me again.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I don't think that it's his books that he afraid you to steal to him.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I didn't steal his son; I tried to protect him, but that everybody doesn't care.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, to protect him of Angel, the stuff you didn't know it's we had to protect him of you too.  
  
  
  
They enter and bump into somebody.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Crap!! You can't be careful!!!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Cordelia!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Lorne! It that you?! Of course it's you who that could be anyway. Wait a sec. you wasn't supposed to be on the case about the organs thieves?!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
That was organs thieves!! He never said that these guys stole organs!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Why are you here, and where is Angel?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (calmly like everything's alright)  
  
Connor's stopped a bullet, he's in hospital with Angel, I bring blood there for Angel.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (panicked)  
  
What!! Oh my god!! He's alright?!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, he's ok, he woke up, he moaned like usual.  
  
  
  
Wesley comes back with the books in his arms.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I'd never believed that Angel can send his son on a case with guys carrying weapons.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
That was supposed to be an easy case.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yeah, yeah.... - not very convinced - well I guess it's normal, after all, he sent him in the street so an extent that....  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Why you say that?!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
No, it's just after all he did.... - trying to contain himself - for bring back him, it's weird that he did that, he has to don't forget that a lot of people are after the kid.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (sarcastically)  
  
It's your girlfriend who said you that?!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Possible.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
OH! Easy guys, the principal is everybody is ok, okay?  
  
  
  
LORNE/WESLEY:  
  
Of course! - looking at each other.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! Angel must be worried and feels guilty. A new stuff he can add to his "I'm guilty, and I will brood about" list. (to Lorne) I come with you.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I go translate the parchments.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Which parchments?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Those we've stolen.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (to Cordelia)  
  
You have stolen parchments!?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, it's a story with a house and a basement oh, and spider's webs that soils my hair.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
So when Angel's not here, you steal stuff, that's pretty, beauty!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Nobody ever said that to Indiana Jones when he steals lost relics!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hospital - Lorne & Cordy arrive in the entry and advance toward the stairs. Like the first time everybody looks weirdly at Lorne.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
You're flaunting.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, I know, but I have an appointment with the dermatologist, for Thursday.  
  
  
  
They arrive in the recovery room. Angel's sat waiting. Connor's sleeping. Lorne gives to him the blood, seeing Cordelia Angel gets up, she hugs him and putts a hand on his cheek.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (smiling)  
  
I'm alright, I've nothing - pointing Connor - he's here the severely wounded.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (she looks at Connor with sad eyes)  
  
Oh! Poor little thing!  
  
  
  
LORNE: (rolling his eyes)  
  
Poor little thing and we're talking about Connor, pity!  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Connor in his sleep groans with pain lowly.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (concerned)  
  
Oh! Poor little thing! He's in pain!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I know but we can give him more drugs - he says the word in whispering like it was taboo -  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
So, how he was when he woke up? What he said?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, he didn't say "I love you" but the traditional "I want to go".  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
If comes close to death can't makes him more kind what can do?! - lancing glares to Angel - maybe a good spanking!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (amused)  
  
He'll be able to sue you.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's not a big deal, I know really good lawyers. - they laugh.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hospital - recovery room - They are sat on three chairs in arc of a circle at Connor's bed's leg. Cordelia has a coffee, Angel a cup of blood, and Lorne something of his own invention.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I dislike hospitals that remind me the time when I was impaled. That was horrible, but the positive side it's that I lost weight.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I'm used to be impaled. But I have the advantage to recover quickly. But I never lost weight 'cause of that. I'd like too.  
  
  
  
Lorne & Cordelia look at him, amused and intrigued.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, I've never be impaled that makes to me the normal guy for once.  
  
  
  
CONNOR (distant voice)  
  
That can still change.  
  
  
  
They get up and turn toward Connor. They don't realise that the time had passed. He was almost dawn. They approach to Connor.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (rubbing his eyes)  
  
You talking like that you seem keeping vigil over a dead guy.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (sarcastically)  
  
Oh! No, we are not lucky enough for that.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
How do you feel, baby?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Good - grimacing with pain in trying to smile at her and the facing Lorne and glares badly at him.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
We have to go before the sun rises. - Connor look at him a little panicked - But we'll come back this afternoon, we can't stay permanently, they gonna bring you in a room today.  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (coldly)  
  
Don't care, I'm used to that.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I don't have the choice...  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Yeah, whatever - he turns lightly in his side and pretends to ignore Angel.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
We come back around 2:00 - he looks at Connor sadly and goes out the room.  
  
  
  
Focus on Connor's bed.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (distant voice in the corridor)  
  
Don't worry, he always does that.  
  
  
  
Focus on Connor's face. He's sad and has shining eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
PC: An other bad stuff will happen to Connor and Cordy but Angel can't cut himself in half so who save? Chapter 15: A new big bad in town. 


	15. New player

Chapter 15 : New player.  
  
  
  
Lilah's office - She's sat behind her desk, we can't see the person in front of her. Gavin is standing beside her with his eternal irritating smile on his face.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (to the person)  
  
So, did you enjoy the town? And the weather? We have a beautiful weather, isn't it?  
  
  
  
Focus on the person, a horrible demon, kind of master demon. (we'll call him Master).  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
Yes. I like heat.  
  
  
  
GAVIN:  
  
It's not that'd missed where you come from.  
  
  
  
Lilah smirks at Gavin.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Anyway, where we were in our business?  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
They've stolen the parchments.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, I know... I'm sorry about that but they gave us short notice.  
  
  
  
GAVIN:  
  
Yeah.. and we can say that if the principal associated of the special files didn't sleep with this guy they wouldn't steal the parchments. They even wouldn't know it existence.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I haven't thought about Cordelia, I thought they gonna wait Angel.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
I think about her every minute.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, I've any doubts of that....  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
You have to kill her, now.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Are you sure, I mean she's a seer that can be difficult.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
It's her or your boyfriend and the kid.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
For the girl that should be possible. But the boy he's our. For his case it's a little more complicated.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
Why that?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
For you he represents a threat, but for us he represents something unexplainable, there must be a reason to his big come back...  
  
  
  
GAVIN:  
  
Like destroy Wolfram & Hart..  
  
  
  
LILAH: (looking badly at Gavin and then at the demon)  
  
Just say that Wolfram & Hart doesn't like unexpectedness. But whatever because it's not him who makes you in danger it's the girl, so we will kill her and for the boy just putt him away, under our control....Oh! And we have all the organs you wanted, those are where you wanted too.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
Well.. do fast...  
  
  
  
He gets up and disappears in the floor. Lilah sighs relax.  
  
  
  
GAVIN:  
  
And how will we kill Cordelia, I mean without make Angel pissed off and without she know before we come?  
  
  
  
LILAH: (smiling)  
  
When he'll be too much busy trying to get back his sprog, hop! You think that will upset him? - sarcastically.  
  
  
  
GAVIN:  
  
And how you will take the child, he's strong, he won't be cooperative and all these people are protected by the powers?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yeah, maybe they are, but in this planet it's the law commands. So we gonna use the law - she gets up and stops front if Gavin - like always Gavin - she smiles and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
LILAH: (distant voice)  
  
I need you call Selsner, right now!  
  
  
  
PC: Just a little chapter for introduce the big bad in the story. Chapter 16: Gunn & Fred. 


	16. Peace & Love man

Chapter 16: Peace & Love man.  
  
  
  
Morning - last day - Gunn & Fred's hotel. Gunn goes downstairs he stops.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Come on, baby, hurry up we gonna miss the final reunion. Come on!  
  
  
  
Fred appears in the stairs annoyed.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Yeah I'm coming! If you went less fast maybe I could follow you.  
  
  
  
Gunn goes away again.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Damn! That works really well. I wonder what was in this bottle.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Meeting room - All the couples are sat on chair positioned in circle.  
  
  
  
MEDIATOR:  
  
It's good Rosalita; say what you have in your heart.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah, go on Rosalita, the power is with you!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Meeting room - Everybody get up at the end of the meeting. Everybody leave the room. Gunn talks with some people. Fred rejoins them when the people leave Gunn.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
You can't know how much Rosalita is in pain in her couple. Poor little nice fat woman. - concerned.  
  
  
  
FRED: (sarcastically)  
  
It's for that you hugged her?  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Yeah.. You know I've understood that everybody needs love. The violence it's the wrong way. And all that thank to you.  
  
  
  
He kisses her in her forehead and goes away.  
  
  
  
FRED: (not very sure)  
  
Well I suppose it's a good think..  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Fred goes out of her room with the two suit-cases searching for Gunn. She finds him in the private room hugging somebody.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Good bye friends - he hugs somebody else - I gonna miss you - he follows Fred towards the exit door - And never forget just love - taping his fist against his chest - I love you people!  
  
  
  
FRED: (cynic)  
  
Yeah, we've understood since the two hundredth times.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Oh! I feel some animosity. You emit some bad vibes, breathe and evacuate that off of you.. Come on breath...  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
I already breathe Charles. Since I was born. - she goes in the cab.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
No, no, no, I don't come in as long as you're not nicer, baby. - resolute.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
If you don't come in right now I punch you!  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
You didn't listen the violence is... - she punches him - Ouch!! Okay.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - exterior - front door - They arrive in the hotel, Gunn is still talking. They enter in.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
And after all why not, hum? 'cause the principle of....  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
EH!!!!!!!!!OH!!!!!!!! Somebody's here?!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Apparently they're not here.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Oh! They're lucky!  
  
  
  
PC: Little chapter for bring back Gunn & Fred. 


	17. Peace & Love man second part

Chapter 17: Peace & Love man second part  
  
  
  
Morning - Hyperion - focus on the basement door - Angel, Lorne and Cordelia reappear in the hotel by the door.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Don't worry, it's a kid, it's normal.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (ironic)  
  
To be shoot?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No! Sulking!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
In this point, you can have sixteen or two hundred it's not a big difference.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (offended)  
  
I never sulk, I meditate.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, sure, 'cause you are really Zen as people.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Eh! I tried to learn meditation; it's not my fault if the friars were demons!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Anyway you attract demons - she reflects two seconds - and I don't talk about me!  
  
  
  
Angel looks at Lorne who imitates a kiss for Angel. Angel rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, what we do know until the afternoon?  
  
  
  
They say nothing, look at each other.  
  
  
  
ANGEL/CORDY/LORNE  
  
Gonna sleep!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wesley's apartment - Wesley is sat behind his desk trying to translate the parchments. There are small balls of paper on the floor and a lot of books too.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Damn languages!!!!  
  
  
  
That knocks on the door. Wesley doesn't go open. We hear the door opening. It's Lilah.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I didn't open.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
No, since he was me. Oh! I see you don't lose time! Your mummy never say to you it's bad to listen the phone conversation of other people!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
The stuff I don't get, it's why you didn't take it.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
The partners didn't want.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, but if I understood, the demon mentioned in this parchment is one of your client, so why have given me the parchments.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Because you're directing yourself in a big trap. - she starts to kiss him on the neck.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Oh! I didn't know we were so close, now you tell me when you gonna try to kill me. - sarcastically.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You are not involved here.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, it's Cordelia and for "I don't know why" Connor.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Wolfram & Hart doesn't know why too, it's for that we stay careful about this client.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hospital - 1:00 p.m - Cordelia & Angel arrive in the hospital, at the reception.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
We want the number of Connor Angel's room, please.  
  
  
  
The girl starts to tap on her computer.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (to Cordelia)  
  
It's weird, Connor Angel, that makes to me Angel Angel.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, that's true, but what you wanted we say you don't have last name. You know what would have been cool, Connor Chase, like that we would have had the same initials.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, anyway you always want called everything like you.  
  
  
  
THE GIRL:  
  
Room two hundred twenty.  
  
  
  
They go toward the stairs.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
That's wrong! But "Chase investigation" would be great, admit it!  
  
  
  
They arrive in front of the room. Angel knocks and enters. Connor is lying on a bed covered by a blanket. He looks at Cordelia & Angel.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
They tied me up!!!!  
  
  
  
Angel goes close to him.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What?!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
They tied me up! You understand or you don't understand!  
  
  
  
Angel lifts up the covers. Connor has the straps.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (chocked)  
  
Why they did that?!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (suspicious)  
  
Yeah, Connor why they did that? - looking at the boy with an accusing glare.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Cause they are with the white coat guy.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
The white coat guy? The doctor. - suddenly worried - What did you do to the doctor?!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What I did to him! What he did to me! He tried to kill me!! He wanted to putt medicine inside me with a needle but I caught it and I stick it in his gut. - proud of him - After there are guy who came in and they tied me up. They are lucky I can move more than that.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (upset)  
  
You attacked the doctor!!!!  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
You, for sure, you don't care, you always against me.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Me!!! Don't inverse the roles!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Eh! Oh!! Stop guys! Connor, they gave you an injection anyway? - Connor looks at her confused - the medicine they put it inside you anyway?  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (irritated about that)  
  
Yeah..  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Well you see you're not dead!  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (lowly for Cordelia)  
  
Well done Cordelia, like that he gonna think the drugs can't kill him.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
No, but I don't trust the white coat guy.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
How you are?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
I'm okay, but you can detach me?!  
  
  
  
Cordelia goes for detach him but stops.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
  
  
Yes, but you won't attack the doctor again? - he looks at her confused - the white coat guy.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Okay.  
  
  
  
She goes again, but stops again.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
And anybody else?  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Yeah, come on!  
  
  
  
She detaches him, and then Angel's cell phone rings.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah.... now... alright - he hangs up. - I have to go, Cordelia you stay here I come back soon.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Where do you go?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Hotel, apparently there is a problem with Gunn.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
What's problem? And how you gonna go there?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well, I don't know, I will see.. for the both. (to Connor) Don't kill anybody before I come back!  
  
  
  
CONNOR: (sarcastically)  
  
You too.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - Angel arrives -  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
So, what's the deal with Gunn?  
  
  
  
Suddenly Gunn appears in the room, and hugs Angel.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
I love you so much, man!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - office - Angel's standing, Fred's sat and Lorne's standing against a wall.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
So, the only way it's waiting. (to Fred) How many times?  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Well, in theory one day, but he's drunk too much, so if we count that he took a glass and a spoonful is...  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Fred!!  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Much than a week!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Great!! One slushy during a week!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
That happened to me too.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
And you talked with the house plants for say how much they are beautiful too.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No... He does that?!  
  
  
  
Fred and Lorne nod sadly. Angel's cell phone rings again. He looks the phone.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
It's Cordelia I hope she wants tell me that Connor drank this stuff too. - he picks on - .. what!!! Don't move I'm coming, try to detain them! - panicked.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
What's up?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
There is a problem in the hospital, it's Connor.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: A dark cave - the big demon is here with the guys of the site who are worshiped the master.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
So, he shot the kid? He's not dead, is he?  
  
  
  
GUY:  
  
No, the vampire came in this moment.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
Stupid one, anyway he's dead now, what best punishment.  
  
  
  
GUY:  
  
What do you want to do about the kid?  
  
  
  
MASTER: (turning to an a kind of table in stone where are organs into it)  
  
You will know quickly.  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	18. New player second part

Chapter 18: New player second part.  
  
  
  
Street next Wolfram & Hart - Lilah is on the phone -  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, it's done. Yes...... Anyway it's not our responsibility anymore, if he tries he'll have to deal with the authorities....now the stuff is on....yeah, sure.... - she hangs off.  
  
  
  
She turns back and then gives a jump. She's face to face with the big demon.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
You humans are always with your cell phone.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yeah, but it's not for show off it's for the job.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
So, is she already dead?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Oh! Easy! It's not something who just needs a wave of magic wand. But we've got the boy.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
And where is he?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Hospital founded by Wolfram & Hart, but he's yours.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
I read it in your eyes. You really think that if I want take him you can impede me.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
The proof is that you can't take care about the Cordelia case alone.  
  
  
  
MASTER:  
  
Don't think you can fool me, I see clear in your game. Don't think you're safe in you height building or behind the law.  
  
  
  
Lilah looks at him like she doesn't care what he can say, and then he disappears in the floor.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Another male who wants control the world, is he thinks Wolfram & Hart gonna just see without move.  
  
  
  
She turns back again, and gives a jump again; Angel is face to face with her.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Well, I guess it's my day, it's not my birthday.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
New friend?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I'm not really sure of that.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Where's Connor? - threatening.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
If somebody other wants to know too I gonna hold a conference.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Lilah!  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You know where he is.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yes, but anyway the question it's still valid. Give me him back.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I can't he's under the law now.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
By Wolfram & Hart.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Also, but believe me, in this time it's not so bad.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, sure, cause be tortured by medical experimentations it's fun, he gonna love that. You should don't do that cause he's really spiteful and really good for take revenge.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
It's not about that I was talking, I was talking about this ugly big demon who really wants add Connor to his organs collection.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Since he was born demons try to kidnap him, so I'm prepared to that.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, but you won't able to protect him, and miss stuff.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
He gonna attempt to kill Cordelia.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
No, Wolfram & Hart will.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Oh! So I've got the solution, you don't try to kill Cordelia, give me my son back and like that I can protect him.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
  
  
We can't, this demon is our client.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
He's your client but you want "protect" Connor of him in one hand and kill Cordelia for him in an other hand. I don't understand.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, and it's good like that - she starts to go away - we give you your son back when we gonna finish with him.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
And you think I gonna let you do it without move.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You better do in his interest and anyway you don't have the choice.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
We'll see.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
You must go see if thing is okay.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
She's name is Cordelia.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
She's just a little girl.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You can't hold a candle to her.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Yes, maybe but you know what, I don't care.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - evening - Wesley arrives. He goes towards Lorne who is standing against the counter.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Where are Angel & Cordelia?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Angel's not here, Cordelia's upstairs.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
CORDELIA!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh! Easy! You have legs you can go upstairs.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Gunn appears and looks at Wesley intensively.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Don't worry I don't stay a long time.  
  
  
  
Gunn hugs him.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
You can stay how many times you want. I know we were on bad terms but I understand why you want Fred she's amazing. I miss you so much English. - he hugs him again.  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (to Lorne)  
  
That's normal?!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
No  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, of course.  
  
  
  
Cordelia goes down the stairs.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Wesley!!??  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Angel's still in the hospital.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, Would you believe it that your girl friend's been up to her old tricks again.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Firstly I'm not responsible for what Wolfram & Hart does and secondly she's not my girlfriend..... What she did?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
She made kidnapped Connor.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (to Wesley)  
  
You see you two are perfect for each other.  
  
  
  
WESLEY: (don't listening Lorne)  
  
How?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
She transferred him in another hospital; A Wolfram & Hart hospital. She made a false assurance that says if Connor is hurt and need medical aid he has to be transferred in this private hospital. We've went with Angel but they refuse to let us enter without paper that stipules that Angel is his father.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yeah, and it's difficult cause Angel doesn't exist in this world.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yes, Einstein, but if he doesn't exist Connor doesn't exist too.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
They made in sort that doesn't be a problem anymore. But it's not the problem that brings me here.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
And why you came?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I found why you came back and why Connor came back too.  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	19. Escape

Chapter 19: Escape.  
  
  
  
Private hospital - 10:00 p.m - Angel's hidden in the shadow. He follows the wall. Finds an emergency exit door and enters. He sees the stairs but when he tries to takes the stairs a glass door probably armoured falls down front of him. Guards with stakes arrive. Angel putts his hands up and is "gently" escorted outside.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: An apartment - It's Gwen apartment. Knocks on the door. She opens. Angel enters in.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I need your help.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
How you found me?!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I don't have the time for explain right now.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
Okay, what do you want I steal for you?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
My son.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
He's not already supposed to be yours.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
He has been kidnapped.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
Where?  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
In one private hospital.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
Doctors kidnap people since when?!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Since they work for Wolfram & Hart. So who says Wolfram and hart says electric systems.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
Give me the address, I gonna take information.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Private hospital - Gwen makes out the exterior system. They enter and then go in the stairs. They arrive at the reception, Angel taps at the computer. They go in the corridor. There are two guys. Angel jumps on them. They arrive to the door and enter in the room. There is a big cage of glass with a bed inside. Connor is sat on the floor in a corner. He's wearing a white pyjama and he's curled up. Angel and Gwen approach. Gwen does the same thing with the security system like outside. The glass door opens. Angel plunges to Connor. He crouches down front of Connor.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Connor?  
  
  
  
The boy doesn't say anything; he even doesn't look at Angel. Angel takes him in his arms and runs outside. He goes across the corridor men come behind them.  
  
  
  
GWEN:  
  
Go! I take care 'bout that!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - Angel arrives inside Connor in his arms. Connor has fallen asleep in the car. Angel goes upstairs and putts Connor in his bed. Angel looks around and goes downstairs. There is nobody.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordelia!!!  
  
  
  
Nobody answers.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Cordelia wakes up.  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
How are you Cordelia Chase?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! My god! I'm dead!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C...... 


	20. Escape second part

Chapter 20: Escape second part.  
  
  
  
Hyperion - Angel is sat on Connor's bed's edge. He touches Connor's forehead and then his cheek. Connor wakes up.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
How do you feel?  
  
CONNOR:  
  
Don't know.  
  
  
  
He tries to get up.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (pulling him down)  
  
You need to stay immobile. You gonna sleep, I go make a call.  
  
  
  
Angel goes out closing the door. He goes downstairs, arrives at the counter and takes up the phone.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (in the phone)  
  
I just wanted to know if you were ok.....thanks for your help....bye.... - he hangs up the phone and makes another number - Wesley? Wesley pick up! .......  
  
  
  
At this moment Gunn and Wesley come in the hotel arm in arm. Wesley has a bottle of scotch in his hand.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
OH!! Look, buddy, Angel's here!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
I love Angel!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You.. are drunk?! Where is Cordelia?!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Cordelia.....don't know.....we were with her and "pfoott"! we were not anymore - laughing.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Where's Fred?! And Lorne?!  
  
  
  
Fred goes out of the office follows by Lorne. They hold their heads.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What happened?  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, I rejoined Fred in the office, and then there's had a light and we had been blasted against the wall.  
  
  
  
FRED: (looking at Gunn and Wesley)  
  
  
  
And you? You have been blasted in..... a pub?!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
We were with her and 'pffoott"? we were not anymore.  
  
  
  
GUNN: (going toward Fred)  
  
Oh! You're hurt baby!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Damn! Where is ......  
  
  
  
Suddenly two guys enter in the hotel, they take two submachine guns under their coat.....  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Everybody down!!  
  
  
  
....... and fill a target. Gunn throws him on Fred and they fall on the floor. Lorne hides behind the counter. Angel rushes on Wesley who is laughing taking the bullets at his place and falling down. The men go outside.  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (getting up painfully)  
  
Everybody's ok?  
  
  
  
Everybody get up, except Wesley who stays on the floor sleeping.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Well, I DON'T like them.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Connor! - he rushes in the stairs.  
  
  
  
He enters in the bedroom, the window is broken and the bed is empty.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: A place apparently a living very luxurious - Cordelia is face to face with Skip.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's that, hum? I'm dead?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
Why, every time you see me you think you're dead? I don't look like the Grim reaper.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, but you don't look like a committee that says "welcome in the life" either.  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
Where I came from I'm consider one of the more beautiful male.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh! Please! Don't say me it's for that Im here.  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
Angel has his son back.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
That's great!  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
Yeah, but anybody protect you.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I can take care of myself.  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
  
  
If I didn't recover you you'd be dead at this time.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Ok, so maybe not so much... What happened?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
They have the kid.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Wolfram and Hart?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
No. There is just you who can stop it.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Stop who? How?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
The master.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
The master? Like the vampire?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
No, in fact if some demons are called like that it's 'cause their real names are ridiculous, I knew a big demon who were called the Master and I heard that his real name was Gunther, Oh! It's so ridiculous! - laughing.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, because "Skip" it's really terrifying. So how?  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
You'll know. It's why you came back.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
OH! Great, you gonna say me nothing because it's like that it's always! Mysterious!  
  
  
  
Skip says good bye with his hand and a blue light close in on Cordelia who disappears.  
  
  
  
SKIP:  
  
No, it's because it's too hard. - sadly. 


	21. Ending

Chapter 21: Ending.  
  
  
  
Hyperion - Angel paces up and down.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
But it's not possible! She can't have disappeared just like that! - snapping his finger.  
  
  
  
At this precise moment Cordelia appears in the room. Everybody look at her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Well you see exactly what I was saying.  
  
  
  
He rushes to her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What happened?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Well, Skip took me with him in another place.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Apparently for protect me.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Of the fusillade?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
There had a fusillade?!!!!  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yes there had a fusillade, but it was certainly a diversion for take Connor away.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Who? Wolfram and Hart?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, the Master.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Which Master? Buffy has killed him.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No, another one, it's a story with a guy who names Gunther, but no time to talk about we need to find Connor.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Gunn enters in the room and rushes hug Cordelia.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
Oh! I was worried bout you! You were here and boom! Wesley and I were in a pub Wes totally smashed!  
  
  
  
Cordelia looks at him weirdly and then look at Wesley who's sleeping on the coach.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I really want to know why but we don't have the time. We have to find Connor. But where started?  
  
  
  
LORNE: (who were in the background)  
  
Well, there is the site.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Yeah, sure. But I gonna go see Lilah at her office for be sure.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, we gonna do that for start.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
"We"?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Yeah, you and me. Skip said that just me can defeat the Master.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
How?  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Well.... he didn't say that....  
  
  
  
ANGEL: (sarcastically)  
  
That's surprising!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
It's exactly what I said to him.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Me, I will stay here look after Gunn and Wes.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
And me, I will stay here....shelter.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wolfram and Hart - Cordelia and Angel enter in the lobby. All the lights are off and there is nobody. The security system is off too. They make their way towards the stairs looking around. They go upstairs, and arrive at Lilah's door. They enter. Lilah is sat on the floor with a bloody face. Angel approaches to her, and then crouches down face to her.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What happened?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
I said to you he wasn't really a friend.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What he did exactly?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Well, I guess, he has put Wolfram and Hart in the background for some times for make his project alone.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What project?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Apparently, he collected human's organs for become invincible, or untouchable for the higher being something like that. Well the usual, take the power.  
  
  
  
Angel looks at Cordelia who shrugs.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
And Connor?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
We think that it's for his blood. His parents are two vampires but his blood has not been tainted by the demonic blood. He is untouchable by all demonic stuff, well can't be tainted. His blood his more high than that.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Now he has the organs he needs a blood that can't be tainted by his own blood.  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
A good point for Miss Stuff.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
And where is he now?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Probably where his disciples have invoked him.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
The site?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Well yes the site where his disciples have invoked him.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA: (to Lilah)  
  
We call an ambulance for you?  
  
  
  
LILAH:  
  
Not necessary.  
  
  
  
They go out, in the corridor.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
I go.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
I come with you.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
No, it's too risqué.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Anyway you can't take Connor away, who can't walk, and fight the Master.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Cordel.....  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
No! It's my decision!  
  
T.B.C.... 


	22. Ending second part

Chapter 22: Ending second part.  
  
  
  
Site - Angel and Cordelia arrive. They follow the wall next to the door and have a quick look inside.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
There's nobody.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
They are certainly in the basement.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You stay behind me.  
  
  
  
Cordelia rolls her eyes. They enter. Angel approaches and notices the trap door that the disciples had used for bring materiel up.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
By there.  
  
  
  
He opens the trap door, goes downstairs. Cordelia follows him closely. They arrive in the basement staying hidden behind some crates. They look. The Master is busy in front a work bench with that seems to be organs on.. Connor is sat on the floor behind the Master in the middle of the room, the disciples wait looking their master. The Master tells some unknown words. A blue light frees itself of the work bench and engulfs the Master, Angel throws himself on the Master before the light engulfs Connor too. During that Angel's fighting the beast Cordelia rushes to Connor, and pulls him back by his shoulder to the exit. The disciples seeing her throw themselves on her, and punch her. She falls unconscious.  
  
Angel gets his butt kicked. The Master punches him hard, during that Angel's puffing, the Master goes take a sword and then drives it n Angel's shoulder throwing him across the room. The Master walks toward Connor and catches him by his arm pulling him in the middle of the room again. Connor faints with pain. The Master makes his claptrap and the blue light reappears.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Hyperion - Gunn's sat in front of Lorne at the counter playing cards.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
It's stressed out to wait them like that.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Maybe we should go. Like that the cavalry comes before that something dreadful happens.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Yeah, or we stay here for avoid that something dreadful happens to us.  
  
  
  
Wesley moves on the couch and wakes up. He gets up quickly with headache.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well you sleep it off fast, that's smell the habit.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What happened?  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Skip had bring Cordelia in another place for protect her of the fusillade and go to know why you and Gunn you were in a pub, drunk.  
  
  
  
GUNN:  
  
I wasn't drunk.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Yeah, but it's all the same for you honey.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Ah! So she's with Skip, thank God! - eased.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
No, she's with Angel.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
What do you mean? - worried.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
They have gone after Connor, at the site. Skip told to Cordelia that she could kill the Master.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Oh my god! We have to go quickly before something dreadful happens!  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Ah! You see!  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
We need to go in my apartment first.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The site - The light engulfs the Master. Cordelia wakes up and becomes shining. She approaches still fluorescent of the Master. She putts herself between him and Connor.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
He!! We never told you, the lady first!  
  
  
  
Then the light engulfs Cordelia and a big light explodes.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Wesley's apartment -  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I need to take the egg. Wait me. - going in the apartment.  
  
  
  
LORNE: (to Fred)  
  
An egg? It's not really the time for make an omelette.  
  
  
  
Wesley goes out and crosses the corridor quickly followed by the others.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Renting car on the road - Lorne drives. Wes's sat in the front seat and Fred and Gunn are sat behind.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Why the egg?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
The eggs of this kind of demon contain what we call mithrill, it's a capital ingredient for cut the wings of the Angels....well....in theory.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
I don't like theories I prefer "I'm sure-ry"  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Hurry up Lorne!  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Oh! You don't gonna do like the kiddo.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
Yes, but here the world may destruct.  
  
  
  
LORNE:  
  
Well, I see you don't know how can be a starved teenager.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The site - exterior - They arrive, they follow the wall and enter. Seeing the trap door opened, they go in one by one. They arrive and see Angel in a corner pressing Connor against his chest, Connor is unconscious, and looking Cordelia who's lying on the floor unconscious too.  
  
  
  
FRED:  
  
Angel!!??  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
She's dead - pressing Connor against his chest stronger - She's dead.  
  
  
  
Wesley approaches to Cordelia and crouches down beside her. Gunn goes toward Angel and takes Connor in his arms, that was difficult because Angel didn't want let him go.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I hope it's not too late.  
  
  
  
He opens the egg, or breaks the egg and pinches Cordelia's cheeks for open her mouth. He pours the sticky liquid in.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
What are you doing?  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
I don't have a damn idea.  
  
  
  
They were around her. She opens her eyes and sits down brutally.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Oh!!! It's disgusting!!!!  
  
  
  
Angel goggles. He takes her hand.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
You're alive?!  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Well, yes.  
  
He putts a hand behind her head and kisses her passionately.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
Okay, here, it's clear that Im alive.  
  
  
  
ANGEL:  
  
Im sorry.  
  
  
  
CORDELIA:  
  
True!! You should have not done that!  
  
  
  
Then she throws herself on him, kissing him on the floor. The others turn their heads embarrassing when Connor opens his eyes.  
  
  
  
CONNOR:  
  
What's happen? - looking Angel and Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Gunn putts a hand on his eyes. Connor tries to putt it away.  
  
  
  
WESLEY:  
  
It's nothing, just another day in Angel investigation.  
  
  
  
END.  
  
  
  
AN: I want to thank all the people who review. Especially this one who wrote for almost all the chapters. And go see my other fic that is more complete than this one. 


End file.
